Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts described herein relate to an auxiliary test device, a test board including the same, and a test method thereof.
A conventional memory test method includes automatic test equipment (ATE) test and a mount test. For the ATE test, which is performed to detect a defective passive component due to an error of a memory manufacturing process, a test pattern is reproduced using a pattern generator configured with an algorithmic pattern generator (ALPG) so as to test a memory. The ATE is used to test a semiconductor device, and, because the performance of the semiconductor device as a device-under-test (DUT) has to be tested, an appropriate model capable of testing the performance of the semiconductor device is used. New equipment is required as the performance of a semiconductor device is improved and a function thereof changes.